Mou Sukoshi Dake
by Zokashime
Summary: "Biarkan Taiga sedikit lebih lama menjadi egois." AOKAGA


_**Kuroko no Basuke belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**_

 _ **Mou Sukoshi Dake by Me**_

 _ **AoKaga**_

 _ **Terinspirasi dari ending anime Natsume season 2 by Kourin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _ **Biarkan Taiga sedikit lebih lama menjadi egois"**_

LANGIT malam penuh tebaran bintang menjadi saksi bisu, mengiringi dua pemuda masuk dalam rimbunan gelap.

"Sial. Mereka masuk hutan!"

"Kejar. Kejar sampai dapat!"

"Bila perlu tembak sampai mati!"

"Mereka tidak pantas mendapat ampun!"

Sekelompok pemburu negara terlatih tidak ingin mangsanya terlepas. Mereka berdua buronan intenasional sindikat penjualan organ, perampokan bank negara, dan pembunuhan orang-orang penting. Sungguh bakat luar biasa.

Yang bisa menangkap atau membawa kepalanya akan langsung naik jabatan, transfer gaji tinggi dan dikenal mata dunia. Siapa yang tidak mau, meski nyawa menjadi taruhan.

Tapi mereka juga tahu kalau dua orang tersebut bukanlah orang-orang sembarang karena, bisa melakukan hal-hal yang menurut masyarakat pada umumnya merupakan sesuatu pelanggaran hukum, aturan dan norma.

Namun, misteri tidak tertangkapnya Kagami Taiga –begitulah namanya– selama tiga tahun menjadi buronan ternyata ada kerja sama dengan orang dalam yang merupakan anjing negara terpercaya, Aomine Daiki. Dia merupakan kepala organisasi pemberantasan kriminal dunia.

Prestasinya dalam mengatur rencana penangkapan para penjahat tidak pernah melesat. Bahkan bos besar gerbong narkoba yang membuat anak dibelahan dunia cacat, bisa ditangkap hanya dalam waktu kurang dari 48 jam. Tapi kalau sudah menyangkut kasus Kagami Taiga, entah mengapa Aomine Daiki tidak pernah bisa menyelesaikannya.

Awalnya mereka pikir Taiga adalah orang yang sangat hebat sebab, sangat licin untuk ditangkap. Atau dia memakai sejenis sihir menghilang. Bisa juga dia membuat kontrak dengan iblis seperti di film-film.

Ironis. Dalang dibalik semuanya adalah ketua yang selalu mereka hormati dan taati aturannya.

"Daiki, mereka jauh tertinggal. Kita bisa jalan pelan-pelan saja. Darahmu makin mengucur deras," Taiga mengatakan penuh kecemasan. Ia memapah Daiki dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Tidak Taiga, kita harus terus lari. Aku tidak mau kita tertangkap. Walaupun begitu, mereka cukup terlatih karena aku sendiri yang melatihnya."

"Tapi kau sudah tidak kuat!" Taiga menaikkan suaranya. Tidak tahan dengan keras kepala Daiki. "Kita obati lukamu."

"Lukaku tidak penting. Bagaimanapun kau harus hidup, Taiga. Ayo, lari."

Daiki meringis, menahan rasa sakit yang tidak tertahan dari rongga dada yang tertembak senjata api khusus milik anak buahnya sendiri. Cairan merah kental sudah membasahi kemeja bagian depan. Napasnya sedikit demi sedikit mulai memberat, tapi ia tidak boleh lemah sebab harus melindungi Taiga.

Daiki mengeratkan rangkulan di pundak Taiga. Ia memberi isyarat supaya orang yang tidak lain kekasihnya itu cepat menggerakkan kaki. Atau mereka akan kesusul kelompok pemburu.

"Tapi, Daiki," katanya parau. Taiga memandang darah yang menempel di telapak tangan. Lalu bergulir menatap bola mata Daiki di bawah rembulan. Menghela napas saat lelakinya mengembangkan senyum memberi tahu tak usah khawatir.

DUARRRRR!

Mereka tidak banyak diskusi lagi ketika mendengar granat berkoar. Lari secepat mungkin menjauhi predator yang memangsa. Daiki memang kesakitan luar biasa, tapi karena Taiga, ia harus bertahan. Setidaknya hingga Taiga bisa melarikan diri sendiri.

"Daiki bertahanlah!" seru Taiga disela lari mereka.

Daiki hanya mengangguk getir, tidak sanggup menjawab. Taiga segalanya, dia hidup hanya untuk orang yang sedang membopongnya sekarang. Dia berjuang mati-matian supaya bisa masuk organisasi kriminal dan menolong Taiga.

Demi Tuhan, dewa memberkatinya. Ia lakukan untuk membalas dendamkan penderitaan taiga. Terdengar klise memang, tapi itulah kenyataanya.

Taiga sudah sebatang kara saat umur tujuh tahun. Ayahnya dibunuh dengan tuduhan maling uang tetangga. Dan ibunya didedeli karena tidak bisa membayar hutang pada _Yakuza_. Organ-organ sang ibu dijual mahal di hadapan mata Taiga sendiri. Sampai Taiga tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Di saat itu, Daiki datang membawa Taiga kabur. Daiki juga sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dia pikir mereka sama, meski ada perbedaan usia lima tahun. Jadi Daiki mengajari Taiga bagaimana cara bertahan hidup di dunia penuh babi kelaparan. Mengajari cara menggunakan senjata yang ia colong dari satuan tentara bodoh.

Daiki memiliki nasib yang tidak senaas Taiga, dua bulan mereka bersama ia diadopsi seseorang. Bukan orang kaya, hanya manusia yang menginginkan anak. Ya, Daiki memanfaatkannya untuk bisa sekolah.

Hidup itu dimanfaatkan atau memanfaatkan. Dia bukan orang cerdas tapi kelicikannya membawa menuju tujuan, menduduki kursi tertinggi oranisasi kriminal dunia. Melakukan hal-hal sama seperti yang terjadi pada keluarga Taiga.

Membunuh para anjing bermataduitan, antek-antek negara. Padahal dia hanya mementingkan isi kantong sendiri. Kampanyenya berbunyi akan menurunkan kesenjangan sosial dan melindungi anak-anak di jalanan hingga mereka bisa hidup layak. Tai! Semuanya bohong bekedok malaikat.

Setelah dibunuh tinggal diobrak-abrik bagian dalamnya lalu diobral kepasaran gelap. Dapat uang. Namun, untuk membunuh tingkat tinggi mereka butuh uang sebagai perencanaan dan proses, sebab itulah perampokan bank negara dilakukan. Selain untuk tujuan khusus, pastinya untuk bersenang-senang menikmati hidup.

Daiki sebagai koordinator pembuka jalan, dan Taiga yang maju melaksanakan. Dengan dia pekerja atas, akses pun berjalan tanpa halangan.

DUARRR!

"INI JEJAK MEREKA!"

"KALIAN JANGAN LARI! KEPARAT!"

"MENYERAHLAH!"

Taiga mulai cemas mendengar teriakan demi teriakan yang didengar dari arah belakang. Orang-orang itu benar-benar menekan.

Daiki terbatuk-batuk sebab aliran napas yang tidak lagi lancar. Dadanya makin mencekat. Keajaiban dirinya masih bisa melihat Taiga. Orang normal harusnya sudah mati.

"Da-Daiki, kau masih kuat!?" tanya Taiga cemas.

"Ku-kuat."

"Ayo cari persembunyian."

Bruk! Daiki terjatuh. Tubuhnya mulai kaku.

"DA-DAIKI. DAIKI, BERTAHANLAH BANGSAT! KAU TIDAK AKAN MATI, KAN!" Taiga was-was, tegang dan ketakutan. Bukan karena pemburu ada di belakangnya, tapi karena napas Daiki yang perlahan mulai melemah. "Bertahanlan, Aho," katanya bergetar.

"ITU MEREKA, TEMBAK!"

DOR!

Melesat.

"Yang benar, bodoh! Tembak yang benar. Mereka berharga. Atau kutembak kepalamu!" dia, ketua dari kelompok, mengeluarkan senjatanya sendiri dan mulai menodongkan kearah Taiga yang sedang berusaha menyeret Daiki.

"Mati kau, nak!"

DOR! DOR!

"DAIKI!" teriak Taiga.

Daiki mendorong Taiga sehingga dia yang terkena tembak untuk kedua kali. Kali ini tertembak dibagian betis.

"Kenapa kau begitu idiot," ucap Taiga, dia bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri. Lemas menginvasi, melihat Daiki yang mendesah sakit. Melihat mata biru gelap itu semakin gelap. Taiga tidak tahan.

DOR!

"TAIGA AWASSS!"

Daiki lagi-lagi melindungi. Namun, kali ini gagal. Taiga menjerit mendapati paha kirinya dimasuki lesatan timah.

"TAIGA LARI! TINGGALKAN AKU! CEPAT!"

DOR!

Bagian lengan Daiki yang menyuruh Taiga pergi terputus. Darah muncrat mengenai wajahnya.

"Da-Daiki... bohong, kan!" Taiga berucap sembari meneteskan air mata secara tidak sadar. "AAAKHHH! KEPARAT KALIAN!" ia mengumpat. Maniknya berkilat hidup mengutuk para cecunguk yang sedang menonton.

"MENYERAHLAH KALIAN!"

"TAIGA CEPAT LARI! LARI! MASIH ADA KESEMPATAN. JANGAN KHAWATIRKAN AKU! LARI BODOH! AKH!"

Daiki tegar mengatakan tanpa ada air mata. Ia menahannya sekuat tenaga. Tidak ingin Taiga mencemaskannya. Tak ingin Taiga melihatnya menangis diakhir pertemuan mereka. dan Daiki ingin mahluk yang disayangi supaya cepat pergi.

DOR!

Kini timah panas masuk ke dalam betis kiri Taiga. Persetan. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Tidak mendengar tembakan beruntun yang nyaring di udara. Ia hanya mendengar suara Daiki yang menyuruhnya pergi.

Ia tahu Daiki idiot, tapi tidak mengira akan seidiot ini. Mana mungkin ia meninggalkannya. Mana mungkin Taiga membiarkan Daiki mati sendiri. Mana mungkin ia hidup sendiri. Daiki bodoh.

Taiga mengusap air mata dengan telapak tangan yang penuh darah. Mendekati Daiki yang terengap-engap. Memeluknya erat, tak akan dilepaskan. Biar saja mati berdua. Memangnya romeo dan juliet saja yang boleh seperti itu.

"La-ri Ta-i-ga, la-ri."

Air mata sialan datang saat mendengar ucapan Daiki yang tidak lagi lancar. Dia mendorong dengan setengah tangannya. Taiga bukan orang kuat seperti kelihatannya. Ia bisa rapuh kalau menyangkut Daiki, orang yang menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sayang tidak ada satu pun senjata yang ia bawa. Tertinggal kala Taiga merampok bank tadi sore. Pergerakannya diketahui dan ia diburu. Daiki yang sedang bertugas membela pindah haluan. Kecerobohannya sungguh membuat Daiki diambang kematian.

Jadi, biarkan Taiga sedikit lebih lama menjadi egois. Dengarkan kalau dia mencintai Daiki. Dan katakan kalau mereka memang pantas untuk bersama.

DOR!

Taiga melindungi Daiki kali ini. Ia berguling menghindari tembakan.

DOR! DOR!

"Hahaha. Kalian sudah tidak bisa ke mana-mana, ya."

"Kemarilah. Bekerjasamalah dengan kami."

"Ya. Dan setelah itu kami akan berpesta untuk kematian kalian."

"Aku akan dipuji dan mendapat jabatan baru. Aku tidak tahu kalau hidup bisa seindah ini."

DOR!

Keparat. Terus menghindar. Biarkan sedikit lebih lama merasakan hangat tubuh Daiki yang mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.

Dan mereka semua tidak tahu termasuk Taiga dan Daiki kalau sudut untuk menghindar–

SRUUUUKKK!

–adalah sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam. Taiga dan Daiki ditelan.

"Ah, begini lebih baik," gumam Taiga masih memeluk Daiki yang kini sudah jadi mayat. "Kau tahu, Daiki, hahaha. Kau tidak cocok menjadi pahlawan. Tapi terima kasih memberiku hidup."

 **...**

 **...**

 **END**

 **Akibat sangat merindukan mereka, lahirlah kata yang tidak seberapa ini. Tapi saya cukup puas. Plongg rasanya. Ibarat mata kuliah yang sangat sulit plus dosennya sadis, dan pesimis untuk lulus, tapi pas buka daftar nilai malah melebihi ekspektasi./apakalithor**

 **Buat langsung upload. Tengah malem cocok.**

 **Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca. Nggak review dosa! Wkwkwk canda.**

 **Salam AoKaga**

 **Zoka**


End file.
